


Finding Happiness

by NoxyHart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Debbie's whole like changed when she was saved by the Winchester Brothers and their hunter family. She just didn't know how much of a disaster her love life would turn into upon meeting two archangels





	1. Flirting With Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monicagodson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicagodson/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my Love!
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> Love Always, 
> 
> Your Noxy

**Chapter 1: Flirting With Disaster**

 

“Are you sure you won’t come out with us tonight?” Castiel asked, watching their newest addition put away the books they had been using.

Debbie gave the angel a smile. “I’m sure Cas. Besides…You boys should go out and have some fun!”

“Sure you don’t want me to stay?” Sam asked, watching the blonde woman, whom he had come to love like a little sister.

“Go have fun with your brother. Besides Sam, if you don’t look after him how will he stay out of trouble?” Debbie insisted, making the older hunter let out a shocked ‘Hey!’ at her and smiling. “I’ll join you next time. Promise!”

“But I want us to go make fun of people together again!” Lucifer whined, making her chuckle. “Gabriel’s paying!”

Debbie turned to look at the smirking blonde archangel to her left. “You’re paying? Why do I not believe that?”

“Come on Babe! A night out on the town with yours truly! What’s there not to believe?” Gabriel asked, give her his famous eyebrow wiggle.

“How about the fact you’ll disappear and stick us with the bill the minute a scantily clad female body walks by?” Debbie asked, making him pout and, for some reason, he looked incredibly hurt by her words. “Next time Gabriel. Really. I’m just not feeling the best tonight.”

Now the blonde was looking more upset. “Not feeling good? Want me to—”

“She said she’s okay Feathers now leave her be!” Dean said. “She promised us next time so we’ll have her next time.”

Debbie smiled and gave Dean a nod of thanks before picking up her laptop and heading to her room, feeling two sets of eyes on her back as she went. It was only when she was safely in her room with her door shut and locked did she relax. When and why did her life get so complicated? Why was she such a mess?

It started almost nine months ago when her uncle, the scumbag that he was, turned out to be a werewolf. He managed to kill most of her family and was about to kill her when she had been saved by the Winchesters. They realized what had happened and, once they realized she had no where else to go, had taken her in. It quickly became the best thing that ever happened to her.

Debbie’s degree in forensic science served her and the hunters well. Even Castiel was impressed with her. It was a shock, meeting three angels. Castiel was the nicest of the three while Gabriel was annoying on the best of days and Lucifer was a downright ass. Still she made it work until she realized that there was a problem.

She found herself staring at not only Gabriel, but Lucifer as well. Both blondes had captured her attention. At first she ignored it and chalked it up to stress and loneliness but once she had gotten settled she realized that she had been wrong; she really was attracted to them both. After much thought, and a pep talk from her best friend and confidant Sam, she decided to at least try to see if either of them were interested in her.

She tried flirting with both of them but it quickly turned into a lost cause. Gabriel seemed to enjoy her flirting and flirted back but the minute a slender, supermodel body type walked by the angel would lose all interest in her and she’s be left alone. Lucifer, on the other hand, didn’t even seem to notice her flirting. He took all her comments and used them to feed his ego and then would chase after some dark haired woman.

It took almost a month before she had finally called it quits. It was clear that neither archangel was interested in her. Gabriel wanted blonde supermodels; Debbie was blonde but no supermodel. Lucifer didn’t seem to care about body type but instead went after women with dark hair. Debbie even went as far and dyeing her hair a darker brown to see if Lucifer noticed. He didn’t but Gabriel did and made sure to let her know that he hated it.

So after another failed night of flirting Debbie gave up and got wasted. She remembered Sam helping her back to the Impala and brokenly telling him that she would never be good enough for either of them. She had let the hunter help her to her room where she drunkenly kissed him goodnight before asking him to stay so she wouldn’t be alone. To her surprise she didn’t see either archangel for the next week after her night of drinking which just cemented the fact that they didn’t want her.

Putting her laptop up Debbie took a deep breath and decided to get something to eat. Glancing at the clock she figured that enough time had passed that everyone was most likely gone. Changing into a large button up nightshirt, a plaid one that Dean had given her as a gag gift, she headed back to the kitchen, the tile floor cool on her bare feet.

Going into the kitchen she turned on some music and began to make herself some dinner. Cheesy chicken with broccoli and a baked potato seemed like a good idea for dinner. As her dinner was baking Debbie decided that if she was going to be lonely tonight then she might as well make dessert too. Brownies seemed to be a good idea too so she got started, knowing Dean would probably bitch because it wasn’t pie.

As she pulled out both her dinner and dessert to cool Debbie began to feel uneasy despite the fact that she was safe in the bunker. Shaking the feeling she got a plate for her food and went over to the fridge to grab herself a drink, grabbing one of the bottles of soda. Closing the door she nearly screamed and dropped her drink, sending glass and soda everywhere.

“Yikes. Sorry. Didn’t mean to spook you.” Lucifer said, smirking as Debbie tried to calm herself. “I thought you knew I was here.”

“How would I know?! I thought you left!” Debbie snapped moving to grab a towel to clean up the mess. 

Lucifer frowned. “You’re mad at me.”

“A little.” The woman admitted. “Like I said, I thought I was alone. Next time make a noise of something so I—OW!”

Debbie stood, blood seeping from her hand, a shard of glass stuck in it. Lucifer was quick to act, snapping away the mess and grabbing Debbie by the wrist to lead her over to the sink. He turned on the water and let it wash over the wound.

“It doesn’t look too bad from what I can tell.” Lucifer said. “Want me to call Gabriel?”

“No.” Debbie said. “I’ll just wrap it. I want to get my food and go back to my room.”

“What did I do to make you hate me?” Lucifer asked suddenly. “And not just me. You’ve been cold to Gabriel too. Ever since the night you got drunk.”

Debbie felt her insides turn cold. She growled and yanked the glass from her hand, blood gushing from the wound, making Lucifer try to grab her. Instead she pulled away, wrapping the towel tightly around her hand. Turning she headed for the door only to fall back as she ran straight into Gabriel.

“Hey! Lucifer said you got hurt?” He said, kneeling down to check on her. “What happened?”

Debbie sighed. “I cut myself. I was going to wrap it.”

Gabriel unwrapped the towel and winced. “I’ll have to heal it otherwise this would need stitches. Just let me…” Gabriel ran his finger over the wound and it stitched together, leaving unmarked skin behind. “There we go. Good as new.”

Debbie stared at her hand for a minute before pulling away from Gabriel, ignoring the hurt she could see on his face as she did. “Thank you. Now if you two are done popping out at me like a demented whack-a-mole game, I’m going to get my food and go back to my room.”

“You can go only if you answer me one thing.” Gabriel said. “Why are you avoiding us?”

The woman growled. “I am not playing games with you tonight Gabriel. I am not in the mood. I just want to get my food and go to my room.”

“Okay then. Can you tell me why you slept with Sam when you spent all that time flirting with Lucifer and I?” Gabriel asked.

Debbie stood and moved towards her food, why did they want to reopen old wounds? Why were they doing this now? She hadn’t flirted with either of them for a month. Instead she had flirted with anyone she found attractive at the bars that the guys took her to. It made her mad though that every time she had a prospective bed mate that he, or she, got scared off by one of the two archangels. They may not have wanted her but they didn’t want her with any one else either and she thought that they were being pretty damn selfish.

“Look I don’t want to talk to either of you. I just want to eat my dinner.” She almost begged them.

“We’ll let you eat when you answer us.” Lucifer said. “Why don’t you want to be around us anymore and why did you sleep Sam?”

Debbie turned to glare at the two blondes; all she and Sam had ever done was cuddle but she wasn’t about to let them know that. “I was drunk.”

“That’s no excuse.” The Devil scoffed.

“Why do you care? You prefer dark haired women.” Debbie snapped, moving to make herself a plate of food.

Lucifer blinked in shock. “You noticed I have a type then. What’s Gabriel’s type?”

“Blonde supermodel. Happy?” Debbie said, happy that she was finally going to get to eat.

“I don’t know about you but I’m ecstatic.” Gabriel said with a smirk. “I’m happy to see that you’ve been paying attention to us. Enough that you know our types anyway.”

“Shame she did all that watching and still didn’t learn anything though.” Lucifer said, wearing his own smirk.

Debbie tried to fight down the urge to throw something at both of them. “Are you two done insulting me?” She asked turning to glare at them both.

The blonde woman’s heart almost stopped as he found herself face to chest with Lucifer. His blue eyes stared down at her. As she stared into those cold blue eyes she remembered exactly why she found his so attractive. Lucifer had this cold air about him but he could set you on fire with just a single look from those ice blue eyes.

“Lucifer!”

The Devil looked away and Debbie found that she was able to breathe again. Not knowing what else to do she shoved the Devil hard, sending him stumbling back a bit as she made a break for the door. She almost made it when Gabriel grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Debbie cursed the extra inch and a half he had on her, blaming that and not angelic strength for her not being able to break free.

“Would you calm down? You act like we’re going to hurt you!” Gabriel said, keeping her pressed close to him.

“You already are!” Debbie yelled, finally reaching her breaking point.

The blonde let her go in shock and Debbie turned to glare at both of them, the two angels staring at her in shock. “Look I get it okay?! I know I’m not your type! You made that clear! I got the hint! Neither of you want me! Why can’t you just leave me alone and let me try to find my own happiness! I was trying to make myself happy! Why do you stop it each time?!”

The two looked ashamed. “Debbie—”

“NO! I don’t want to hear it!” The young woman yelled, cutting Lucifer off. “I have nothing anymore! I’m all alone! Why can’t you just let me try to be happy before I die like the rest of my family?!”

With that Debbie turned and fled to the safety of her room, her food forgotten. She went into her room and slammed the door shut and locked it. She went over to her bed and laid down sobbing. Maybe she was cursed. Maybe she should have died with her family. Hugging her pillow close Debbie tried to ignore her heavy heart. Unfortunately sleep didn’t seem like it wanted to come.

A quite knock startled her. “Debbie? It’s Sam. Can I come in?”

Debbie got up and went and unlocked the door. Sam came in and Debbie latched onto him, sobbing into his plaid chest. The hunter hugged her tight and guided her to the bed. Debbie couldn’t stop the sobs that escaped her or the words that escaped her lips about what had happened. Sam held her as she cried and soothed her but didn’t offer her words of comfort, knowing that they weren’t needed. All Debbie wanted was to know that she wasn’t alone and Sam was making sure that she knew that he was there for her.

It was only after an hour that she calmed and Sam lay on the bed, holding her tight to his chest. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Debbie sniffled. “I knew it was a long shot. I mean… It takes someone like you or Dean to land an angel that loves you much less an archangel.”

“You never know.” Sam said. “They might come around.”

“Yeah right. I know I’m always going to be alone now.” Debbie said. “It was a nice dream. Still…I wish I had kissed at least one of them.”

“You still might get that chance.” The hunter said. “When you give up is when things go wrong. I thought I taught you that.”

Debbie chuckled. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Sam said, kissing the top of her head.

“You know what? I think I am going to call a friend.” Debbie said suddenly. “She and I had a thing but we never really got to do anything. She lives out in Delaware. I think I might go see her. I was told that I was always welcome. Maybe I can settle down with a girlfriend.”

“Not a boyfriend?” Sam asked curiously.

“Why?” The woman asked with a chuckle, her spirits lifting. “Are you volunteering?”

“Dean would have my head.” Sam said. “I mean I know you’re pansexual but I’ve only ever seen you go after guys.”

“She’s special.” Debbie said. “She makes me smile and laugh. Besides… After what happened with Lucifer and Gabriel… I think I’m safer with my own gender.”

The hunter laughed. “Are you going to be okay now?”

“Yeah. Why don’t you go to bed? I’ll be fine until morning. Maybe then we can go out to breakfast. Sound good?” Debbie asked.

Sam nodded and handed her two fast acting sleeping pills. Debbie smiled and hugged him again, grateful that Sam always seemed to know just what she needed. Taking the pills with her bottle of water Sam made sure she was tucked in and turned off her light before leaving her alone. As he shut the door behind him he turned to glare at the two blonde archangels that were standing in the hallway looking upset and ashamed.

“I am only going to say this once.” Sam growled out. “You are loosing her and if either of you hurt her life that again…I’ll gank you myself!”

With that the hunter turned to his room, leaving the two standing in the hall, staring at the closed door that lead to Debbie’s room.


	2. Mind The Pointy End

**Chapter 2: Mind the Pointy End**

 

Debbie stared at the flowers that were sitting on the table in her bedroom. She sighed, knowing that there wouldn’t be a note but she always knew exactly who they were from. It upset her that they refused to actually talk to her and instead left gifts for her. Shaking her head he picked up the vase and carried it to the library and sat it on the first table she could making Sam blink as he looked up from his laptop.

“Wow…Those are beautiful.” Sam said.

“They are also not mine.” Debbie said, making sure they sat in the middle of the table. “They are pretty aren’t they?”

“It’s been two months.” Sam said. “How are things going?”

“I don’t know. They won’t talk to me but I don’t care. As soon as I have enough money saved up then I’m leaving. Moving out to Delaware.” Debbie said, running her fingers over the beautiful red roses that were striped with darker crimson. “I almost have enough. I set my goal for five thousand dollars.”

“Selling your short stories?” Sam asked with a smile. “I take it that they’re doing good.”

Debbie shrugged. “Someone seems to like them if nothing else.”

Sam picked up his tablet and held it out showing her a copy of her own story. “Well it’s not everyday that someone writes stories about angels and demons and them actually getting along all because of some humans.”

The woman turned bright red. “You read my work? You shouldn’t have!”

“It was good.” The hunter said with a smile. “I loved it. No wonder you almost have enough money. I’m going to miss you.”

“You can always call me Sam.” Debbie said with a smile. “I don’t want to lose my family just because I move away.”

Dean came in holding his laptop. “Hey. I think I have a case for us. Looks like a vampire nest. What do you think?”

Sam looked it over. “Seems like it and it’s not that far away. What do you say Debbie? Feel like hunting some vampires?”

“When isn’t she down for ganking some vamps?” Dean asked with a smile. “Besides it’ll give her a chance to take out some frustrations!”

“Frustrations?” Sam asked, playing dumb.

“Please!” The older hunter said walking away with a smirk. “She can just pretend that they’re all blonde idiots! I’m going to pack!”

Debbie and Sam sat in shock for several minutes before they turned to look at each other and Sam spoke. “I swear I didn’t say anything to him.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Debbie assured. “Dean is just Dean. He’s still a big brother. His big brother instincts probably kicked in. You know he is. It’s fine. I’m going to go pack. You want to let everyone know?”

Sam nodded and stood. “What should I tell those two?”

Debbie frowned, knowing how much both archangel’s hated it when she went out hunting. Castiel said that he worried about her but like Sam and Dean, he knew that she could handle herself. Gabriel, on the other hand, had used every bribe in the book to make sure that she didn’t go out hunting with them. He promised everything from doing her share of work around the Bunker to giving her everything her heart desired. Lucifer, however, had decided that it was best to threaten Debbie not to go. Needless to say she had told them both off and went anyway even if it did piss both blondes off.

“Just tell them that I’m needed to help with research.” Debbie said. “I mean…Do we really have to tell them that it’s a nest we’re going after?”

“I guess not.” Sam said with a smile. “Better hurry. The sooner you’re ready the sooner we can leave without them knowing the truth!”

Debbie gave Sam a hug and kiss and rushed to her room. She never noticed the chill of the air as she left since the Bunker had a bit of a natural chill. She was even too excited to notice the glaring eyes that followed her as she made her retreat. All Debbie knew was that she was happy to spend more time with the men she considered her brothers.

 

Pain laced through her midsection as Debbie froze. The pain was followed by a strange sense of numbness. Looking down at her chest she saw the tip of the machete that she had been using poking through her body and dripping with her blood. She was faintly aware of hearing someone screaming her name but all she could hear was the rushing of her blood in her own ears.

Someone was suddenly holding her, lowering her to the floor as her senses began to return. Dean was holding her close, tears running down his face. He was trying to keep it together but it was obvious that he knew that nothing could be done. Debbie couldn’t help but want to reach up and dry his tears; he shouldn’t be crying over her.

“I’m…okay Dean…” Debbie whispered, her chest feeling tight.

“Just…Just hang on okay?” Dean said desperately. “Help is coming okay? SAM! CAS! CASTIEL HELP ME!”

Debbie began to cough, each breath making the blade jar within her and making it harder to breathe. “It’s okay…”

“No it’s not okay!” The hunter snapped. “We are not going to lose you! Not now! CASTIEL! SAM!”

“If I die…I get to see my family again Dean…” Debbie said, weakly holding the older man’s bloody hand as tight as she could. “There’s nothing… wrong with that…”

There was the sound of footsteps and in rushed Sam and Castiel. Sam froze, looking horrified by the sight of his best friend covered in blood. Castiel was just as shocked but he leapt into action. He reached for the blade and gave it a gentle tug. The blade shifted a bit but didn’t come loose, making Debbie cry out in pain.

“The blade is stuck. If I try to remove it she’ll die instantly.” Castiel said. “I don’t have enough power to be able to save her.”

Dean understood what Castiel was saying; he needed Lucifer and Gabriel here to be able to save Debbie. There was no other choice. She was going to die without them. Dean nodded and Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a rustling sound followed but two very upset shouts. Gabriel and Lucifer were suddenly right there, pulling Debbie’s now limp form from Dean’s arms.

“What the fuck happened?!” Gabriel asked as he began working.

Lucifer held Debbie steady while his younger brother worked on removing the blade. “I thought she wasn’t going to hunt!”

“She always hunts with us.” Dean said. “It’s why she comes. She’s never been hurt bad like this before.”

“What happened this time?” Gabriel asked.

“She got knocked down trying to help me. This other vamp came out of nowhere and stabbed her before I could even think to warn her. I just…” Dean trailed off. 

“She’s lost a bit of blood but she should be okay.” Gabriel said pulling back. You should have called me sooner.”

“Everything happened so fast that there was nothing much I could do.” Castiel said. “I was on the other side of the building with Sam when this happened.”

“We need to get her back to the bunker.” Lucifer said. “She’s too pale and needs fluids.”

“I’m coming too.” Sam said, only to have Lucifer glare at him.

“I don’t think so. I think that you and your brother have allowed enough damage to happen for one night.”

“Like you’re any better?” Dean asked. “She wouldn’t have even gone out hunting if you two bastards weren’t playing around with her heart. Either tell her how you feel or let her go. You are hurting her by treating her like this.”

Lucifer let out a growl and vanished with Debbie followed closely by Gabriel. The only indication that they had been there were the bloody machete and the blood stains on the floor. Castiel grabbed the bloody weapon and nodded to the brother before they began to make their way out. They had an injured friend that needed them.

 

Debbie woke slowly, her whole body stiff and sore. Rolling over she was greeted by the sight of Gabriel sitting at the desk in the medbay. Frowning she tried to sit up but the room spun as she did. Laying back down she took a few deep breaths hoping the feeling would pass.

“It’s blood loss. The reason why you’re dizzy.”

Debbie looked over at Gabriel, who had yet to look up from his writing. “Blood loss?”

“From where the vampire stabbed you.” Gabriel confirmed. “You were very lucky. The blade missed everything vital. You’ve been out for two days though. I’m sure you’ll feel better once you eat. Lucifer is cooking right now.”

“And you’re watching over me?” She asked.

“That and charting. I have to make sure that your medical file is up to date.” The blonde said with a smile. 

Debbie looked away. “Can I go to my room?”

“Sorry but you need to stay here until I’m sure you’re okay.” Gabriel said.

“And how long is that?” She asked.

“Until Gabriel says.” Lucifer said, coming in carrying a tray. “Here. I brought you your favorites. Gabby said you needed food.”

The Devil sat the tray in her lap. On it was a plate of enchiladas, three tacos, and a small chocolate lava cake that was dusted with powdered sugar. Lucifer gave her a shy smile but Debbie looked down. The taller blonde sighed and looked to his younger brother. Gabriel shook his head, letting his brother know that it was still too soon. With a sigh Lucifer gently patted her hand before turning and walking out, leaving the two alone.


	3. Confessions Aren't Just For Sinners

**Chapter 3: Confessions Aren’t Just For Sinners**

 

Debbie lay down on her bed, looking around at her packed bags on the floor and almost bare walls. She didn’t really want to leave her family but she felt like she didn’t have a choice. It was either stay and make everyone uncomfortable or leave and be miserable. She didn’t want to make everyone walk on eggshells but she also knew that they were a family long before she arrived. What right did she have to break them up?

With a sigh she rolled over to stare at the ceiling. Tomorrow Sam was going to take her to the bus station. The brothers were kind enough that they were going to pay for her ticket to help her get started on her new life away from being a hunter. Away from them and the best thing that ever happened to her. It broke her heart to leave but she knew that she had to do what was best not only for her, but for the family she had come to love so much.

There was a quiet knock. “Debbie? May I come in?”

Debbie blinked, wondering why Lucifer was knocking when he normally barged right in. “It’s unlocked. Come on in.”

The door slowly opened and the tall blonde came in. He opened his mouth but paused, looking around at the bags. He closed his mouth and pain marred his features. Debbie sat up, not too sure why he looked so hurt. Taking a deep breath the Devil seemed to compose himself and turned to look at her with a sad smile.

“You’re really leaving then? And here Gabriel said you were bluffing.” He said, his voice filled with bitterness.

“After everything that’s happened I realized that I’m not going to find happiness here if I stay. Between my family’s death, nearly dying, and getting hurt I decided that I was going to go out and find my own happiness.” Debbie said looking down. “Besides, I don’t really have a reason to stay.”

“Not even for me?”

Debbie’s head whipped up and she stared at the archangel, not even sure the quiet words she heard had passed his lips. Instead he was staring at her bags, his face sad and were those tears filling those blue eyes of his? Debbie couldn’t believe it. He was actually sad that she was leaving. The least she could do was come clean about her feelings and leave on good terms with him. He deserved that much from her.

“Lucifer, even if I stayed for you I wouldn’t be fair.” Debbie said, her voice pained.

“Why not? You like me.” He said, confusion filling his voice. “You flirted with me. That means something doesn’t it?”

The young woman sighed, turning away from him. “I also flirted with Gabriel. It wouldn’t be fair to either of you if I stayed. I can’t bear to hurt either of you like that. I love you both too much to do that.”

“So I was right. You do love us.” 

Lucifer and Debbie turned to find Gabriel standing in the doorway of her room looking quite smug. Debbie flushed and looked away while Lucifer glared at his younger brother. Gabriel came in and shut the door behind him as he did.

“So how come I wasn’t invited to this little pow-wow you guys have going on? Was it because I’m short or because—”

“I was going to tell you good bye later.” Debbie snapped, upset that her privacy had just been invaded by the smaller blonde archangel. “In private just like I was doing with Lucifer until you barged in.”

Gabriel frowned and Lucifer pointed to the packed bags, making the smaller blonde stare. “Why are you packed?”

“Because I’m leaving tomorrow. Sam and Dean are going to buy me a bus ticket. I’m moving out east to be with my girlfriend.” Debbie explained. “I’m starting over. I’ve been given a way out. While this was nice while it lasted you guys were a family long before I came along and you’ll still be one after I leave. Maybe even a better one.”

“And what about what you feel for us?” Gabriel asked, his voice strained. “Don’t Lucifer and I matter?”

“What would you have me say Gabriel?!” Debbie snapped. “That I am deeply in love with both you and Lucifer and I tried everything to get you two to notice me but nothing I did worked! I even asked Sam and Dean for advice and nothing worked! It was obvious that neither of you wanted me but you wouldn’t let me be with anyone else! Why?!”

“Did you ever think to ask Castiel about asking us out? I mean he’s only a seraph but he’s still an angel like us.” Gabriel asked. “I’m saying this because we aren’t human. We don’t follow the same rules as you. Did that ever cross your mind?”

Debbie froze. “What?”

“We have to follow our rules Debbie.” Lucifer said. “We have to ask for the right to court you. Unfortunately you have no family we can ask. The best we could do was hope you would say something because if not then our hands were tied.”

“Then why did you corner me in the kitchen?!” Debbie asked, trying to comprehend their actions. “What was that about?!”

“We were trying to get you to say what you felt but you rejected us. It’s why we started sending the gifts.” Gabriel explained. “We were hoping you would forgive us and talk to us. We care deeply for you Deborah. We really do.”

Debbie startled at her full name. “So you both love me?”

“Yes.” Lucifer said. “We do. Is there a problem with that?”

Debbie almost sobbed. “Yes there is. How can you expect me to chose between the two of you?!”

“Who said you have to? I like to share.” Gabriel said before making a face at his own words. “That came out wrong.”

“You are going to scare her away again Gabriel!” Lucifer said. “Deborah, Gabriel tends to think with his other head. Let me explain. It’s not unheard of for angels to take more the one mate. Especially archangels.”

Debbie almost felt her heart stop. “What are you saying Lucifer?” 

“He’s saying that we both want you.” Gabriel said. “If that’s okay with you?”

The human was sure that her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. There was no way this was happening. Not one but two archangels wanted her. This had to be a dream. Or maybe she did die last month when that vamp stabbed her. Two pair of hands were suddenly guiding her to the bed, one hotter then hot and the other like ice water, and they helped her sit.

“In and out okay? You need to breath.” Gabriel coaxed and Lucifer rubbed gently at her back. “Can you do that?”

“I can help.” Lucifer said.

Debbie barely had time to question how he was going to help. There was a cold hand gripping her chin lightly and she suddenly found herself looking into a pair of ice blue eyes. It was all she could see for a moment was blue before those ice cold lips descended on hers. Her mind blanked out and it was all she could do not to pass out. When Lucifer pulled back Debbie suddenly was turned to face Gabriel where his nearly burning hot lips were on hers before she could blink.

“What just happened?” Debbie asked breathlessly as the younger blonde angel pulled back from their kiss.

“That would be us kissing you.” Gabriel said with a smirk. “Is there a problem with that?”

Debbie shook her head. “No. Not at all.” She said breathlessly.

Gabriel nodded. “Good because now we are entering that gray area that comes with dating someone outside your species. Lucifer and I aren’t allowed to do anything else with you. We’re pushing the limits by kissing you right now. So will you allow us to explain so that maybe we can try to do more?”

“Please. I want to know.” Debbie said, trying not to sound as desperate as she felt.

“Well we are going to have to find a way to ask a male member of your family for the right to court you.” Lucifer said. “That way we can both mate with you. We aren’t allowed to sleep with you otherwise. It’s against the rules.”

“Since when do you care about rules?” Debbie asked with a smile, only to have it fall as she noticed that he looked pained at that. “Lucifer? I was only teasing you.”

“I want to have one good thing in my life.” Lucifer said. “Please allow me this.”

“Mating and courting is very important to us Deborah.” Gabriel said, reaching around her to hold his brother’s hand. “It’s something we consider sacred and we never take it lightly. With everything that’s happened to Lucifer this is the one thing that I can make sure he has.”

The woman looked between the two of them as she felt Gabriel’s arm snake around behind her only to jump up in shock as she came to a realization, turning to face them. “You two are together aren’t you?!”

Gabriel flushed and Lucifer seemed to almost cringe, confirming her suspicions.

“But you two go out and pick up women all the time! I’ve seen you!” Debbie said. “You two act like you barely tolerate each other on the best days! What the hell?!”

“Lucifer and I are used to acting like this because it’s how he protected me in when we were dating while we were still in Heaven.” Gabriel explained. “He didn’t want the other angels to hate me for being with him. So we got used to acting like we didn’t care in public while behind doors we’re very cuddly.”

Debbie nodded. “I understand. He loves you and didn’t want you to suffer because he was the Devil. I can understand that. Not everyone understands giving up things to protect those you love. I’m sure that if you two had been open about your relationship that things would have been much worse for Gabriel.”

Lucifer’s face was covered in anguish and he suddenly stood and pulled away from Gabriel. “I’m sorry Gabby. I can’t do this. This will just be a repeat of back then. I can’t keep doing this. I’m tired of hiding and being the Devil. I never should have agreed to this.”

Gabriel made a grab for Lucifer but the devil was too quick. Debbie, realizing that Lucifer was running, quickly rushed and threw herself in front of her door. Lucifer paused and glared before he tried to leave. He frowned and realized that he couldn’t get out; it was obvious that the young woman had warded her room against them entering and leaving. Debbie smirked and pulled out her key and locked the deadbolt that Dean had installed for her and quickly stuffed the key into her bra.

“That’s not fair.” Lucifer said softly, watching the metal vanish. “You know I’m not allowed to touch you like that.”

“Neither is you running from me.” Debbie said. “Not after telling me that you love me. You can’t just walk away after that.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The tall blonde said. “I am the Devil. If you’re with me then it’s going to ruin your life like I almost ruined Gabriel’s life. I can’t taint another innocent soul. Not again. I can’t add another sin to my list.”

“But isn’t it my choice too?” Debbie asked, moving closer to him, making the Devil step back. “I want this Lucifer. I want a chance with you and Gabriel. Don’t hurt us again. Please.”

Lucifer kept backing up but stopped when he ran into his younger brother. Gabriel smirked and mouthed to Debbie ‘Watch this!’. She watched as Gabriel grabbed his brother by the back of the neck and pulled him down. Lucifer made a startled noise as Gabriel caught him in a lip lock, Frenching the Devil with passion. When he pulled back Debbie felt more then hot and bothered. Making a choice she quickly pulled the key out and unlocked the door.

Turning back to the two she grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them out of the room. The two looked at each other in confusion as the small blonde woman dragged them around. She quickly led them into the library when Sam, Dean, and Castiel were sitting around the table, eating and talking while looking for their next case. The three blinked when Debbie rushed in leading the two archangels by the hand.

“Ummm…” Dean said, looking at the blush that was still on Lucifer’s face and the smirk on Gabriel’s. “Did we miss something?”

“Sam? Dean?” Debbie asked a bit breathless. “Can I ask you something? As my older brothers? Please?”

Sam blinked in shock, not expecting her to claim them like that, and Dean’s whole posture changed. The older hunter went from casual to protective in less then a second while the younger seemed to grow more pensive. Dean wiped his hands, finished his bit of food, and sat back, his hand going for the Colt strapped under the table. Sam held his beer loosely in his hands and leaned forward in his seat, looking about ready to pounce.

“Start talking.” Dean snapped.

Lucifer turned ever redder and looked away so Gabriel bit the bullet, swallowed hard, and began speaking. “Sam? Dean? Lucifer and I would like to request the right to court and mate with your baby sister.”

Dean glared at them both before turning to Debbie. “Is this what you want?”

Debbie nodded, a big smile on her face. “Please?”

Dean looked at Sam who nodded with a smile before the older hunter turned back to them. “Hurt her and I’ll gank you both. Understand?”

The two archangels nodded and Debbie rushed over to hug the hunters. Sam and Dean hugged her back and both kissed her cheek. The young woman grabbed both the archangels and rushed off to her room with them again.

“What just happened?” Castiel asked.

“Well for one I we won’t have to dish out big bucks for a bus ticket.” Dean said, replacing the gun and grabbing more food.

When the angel still looked confused the younger hunter explained things.

“We just made our family a little bit bigger.” Sam said with a smile.


	4. Happiness Found

**Chapter 4: Happiness Found**

 

Debbie locked the door behind them again. “Problem solved right? You got permission from a male family member. Two of them!”

Gabriel nodded. “It counts. To you they are your family. We were able to ask. So now…courting…Normally we would court you for several months to several years but I have a shortcut if you’re willing. All the gifts that we’ve given you can count towards our courting. That equates to about six months worth of gifts. What do you say to that?”

“I’d say that’s perfect.” Debbie said, getting excited. “So what happens next? You got permission and you’ve courted me.”

“Next come the fun part.” The small blonde said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Sounds like fun.” Debbie said with a blush. “Right Lucifer?”

The Devil nodded and his quietness made her frown. Gabriel sighed and walked over and began gently running his fingers through those short blonde locks. The taller began to visibly relax and was soon burying his face in his brother’s stomach. Gabriel held out a hand to Monica and pulled her close, letting her take over petting him.

“Luci is very insecure. Also very sensitive.” Gabriel explained. “I know you see him picking up women but most of the time he picks them up for me. We treat them nice and send them home then I take care of Lucifer.”

“I never pictured you as a Dom Gabriel.” Debbie admitted.

“Hide it well don’t I?” He said, watching as Lucifer pulled Debbie close. “Lucifer is our Pet. Once we claim each other. And one other thing…He’s never been with a woman. Only me.”

Debbie blinked, rubbing Lucifer’s scalp, making him purr. “You have issues sharing him? Or is he picky?”

“Just never found a woman he liked before.” Gabriel admitted. “You were the first.”

“Lucky me.” Debbie said with a smile. “Do you mind?”

Gabriel stepped back with a smile. “Have at him. I like watching.”

Debbie nodded and gently gripped Lucifer’s chin and forced him to look at her, his blue eyes glazed. “I want you to strip for me Lucifer. I want to see you.”

There was no hesitation as the taller blonde quickly stripped, his boot hitting the floor with a thud. His shirts went next followed closely by his belt. He lay back on the bed and shimmed out of his pants and they hit the floor with his socks. As he got to his boxers he paused and, at Debbie’s nod, they joined the rest of his clothes and he lay on the bed, his body bare for her to admire.

Debbie couldn’t believe it. Lucifer was beautiful. His body was perfect. All fine lines and muscles. Not to mention that his cock was quite impressive. She’s only ever seen porn stars that big before. Warm hands landed on her hips and ever warmer breath ghosted along her neck.

“It’s he beautiful?” Gabriel whispered, his hands gripping the hem of her shirt and tugging up.

Debbie allowed it, raising her arms so he could pull her shirt off. “He is. I can see why he had your attention.”

Lucifer made a whimper as he watched them. Gabriel continued to strip the human and with every piece of clothing his brother removed, Lucifer gave a whimper and his cock would twitch, growing harder and harder until it was standing proud, the head glistening in the light. When Debbie was left only in her under ware did he utter a word.

“Please…”

Gabriel smiled, placing kisses along Debbie’s sweet skin. “Patience, Lucifer. You can have her as soon as I’m done with her.” 

Debbie moaned and it was echoed by Lucifer as Gabriel slowly unlatched her lacey dark blue bra and carefully removed it, revealing her pert breasts. The under ware’s matching bottoms were carefully pulled down and joined its mate on the floor, leaving Gabriel the only one dressed in the room. Lucifer whined and his hips unconsciously twitched at the sight.

“Why don’t you go show my big brother what it feels like to be loved by a woman?” Gabriel whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it.

Debbie moaned and quickly got on the bed, moaning louder as Lucifer’s cold skin connected with her warm skin. Lucifer shivered and his cock jumped, a bit of precum leaking from the head. Debbie eyed it before swooping in and slowly sucking Lucifer down. The Devil let out a shout and his hand went into her hair. For a minute Debbie was afraid he would force her down but all he did was hold onto her hair and gently tug on it. Encouraged she began sucking like mad.

Lucifer cried out in please, his body arching and twisting under her while he fought with himself not to hurt her. A quick glance proved that Gabriel was enjoying the show. His brother had opened his pants and pulled out his own cock and was gently stroking himself. Lucifer made a whine as he watched his brother stroke his thick cock, those gold eyes filled with lust. He shivered and almost came at the sight.

“D-Debbie!” Lucifer cried out. “I’m c-close!”

Debbie smiled and pulled back, planting a gentle kiss at the head of his cock before swallowing him down again. Lucifer cried out at the sudden heat enveloping him and couldn’t stop his reaction. He came hard, gently gripping her hair as his body bowed under the force of the orgasm. Once it was over he fell back to the bed panting.

Debbie managed to swallow it all down, surprised by the taste. She normally didn’t like swallowing but figured she would try for her angel. His taste was nothing like she had ever experienced. He tasted sweet, almost like a candied fruit. She sat up, licking her lips.

“Sweet isn’t he? Like my own personal addiction in a pretty package.” Gabriel said. “I love my sweet things.”

The young woman nodded and eyed Lucifer who was still hard despite having came and a lot at that. With a smile she got over him and Lucifer, who was finally starting to come around. The devil barely had time to register what was happening before he screamed as he was enveloped by the slick heat that was his soon-to-be mate. He shot up, pulling her close and holding her to his chest, panting as he tried not to thrust and terrified he was going to hurt her.

Debbie moaned at the feeling of being filled to nearly her breaking point. Lucifer was so big and he was so cold. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. When he held her it was a shock but it felt so good, his ice cold skin against hers. Without thinking about she began to move, making the Devil whine and clutch her tighter.

“It’s okay Lucifer. You aren’t hurting me.” Debbie coaxed. “Please. I want to feel you. You won’t hurt me. I promise.”

“Do it Lucifer. Your mate wants you to pleasure her.” Gabriel’s commanding voice ran out. “Show her that you love her.”

Lucifer nodded and began kissing Debbie, giving gentle thrusts, trying to get a feel for being with a human. Gabriel smiled as he watched his brother slowly start to give into his feelings. It was rare to see Lucifer give into what he was feeling. Even better his brother was relaxed and comfortable, thrusting hard into Debbie. Her hands went to his hair and guided him and it took no time before he was gently sucking on her breast. 

“Oh Lucifer! Please! You feel so good! Please!” Debbie cried out, happily riding on his hard length and the Devil seemed more then happy to please her. 

Needless to say it didn’t take long before Debbie was screaming out Lucifer’s name. Lucifer couldn’t hold back his scream as he found his peak as well. Gabriel watched as Lucifer pulled her down on top of him to catch their breath. The Devil comforted himself by running his hands along her back, a smile gracing his face as he relaxed.

Gabriel came over, his pants still open, and looked down at them with a smile. Lucifer looked up and the Fourth Born swore that he had never seen his older brother happier then he had right at the very moment. Debbie looked up too and with a smirk that rivaled his own Trickster one, the human quickly took his own aching length in her mouth and started sucking.

“Fucking hell!”

Debbie pulled back and looked up at him with a smirk. “I knew you had a dirty mouth but really Gabriel? So are you going to undress and join us? Or not?”

Gabriel hesitated. “I should keep them on.”

“He has scars from when he was captured by one of my Princes.” Lucifer said quickly. “He won’t even fully undress for me anymore.”

“Lucifer!” Gabriel hissed trying to pull back. 

Debbie was quick as she grabbed the shorter archangel and began pulling at his clothes. Gabriel froze long enough for her to get his shirt unbuttoned before he even had the mind to stop her. He reached up and grabbed her hands, his gold eyes pained. She stared at him for a moment before the plea slid past his lips.

“Please don’t.”

Debbie leaned up and kissed him. “I want all of you Gabriel. I don’t care.”

The archangel sighed and let go of her hands and Debbie smiled. She reached up and pulled his shirt off, revealing that he did indeed have scars. Deep scars that spoke of torture for years on end. Debbie smiled and began kissing each and every one of his scars. While she was doing that Lucifer worked to pull his brother’s pants and silk boxers down to his knees.

“Guess I don’t have a choice now huh?” Gabriel asked.

“Nope. Your turn.” Debbie said. “I want my wedding night with both my husbands.”

Gabriel’s smile turned sappy and he kicked off his pants and boots before climbing onto the bed to join them. Instead of pulling Debbie off of Lucifer, his hand slid down and he began spreading a strange thick fluid on both her and Lucifer, making them both hiss.

“Now hold still. Let the lube work. It’s something special I made just for this occasion.” Gabriel said with pride as he pushed Debbie forward. 

Lucifer held her close and when something warm and slick touched where they were joined both of them startled.

“You can’t be serious Gabby!” Lucifer said.

“I’ve never done this before.” Debbie said nervously.

Gabriel lay across her back, his warmth making her shudder as he began to place kisses along her shoulders. “Don’t worry. I promise this won’t hurt.”

With that his hard length began to gently nudge its way in. Debbie was expecting there to be pain, after all she was taking two very well endowed archangels, but instead there was just a pleasant tingling. She shivered and at every noise Gabriel paused and let her adjust and by the time he was fully seated deep within her, he was shaking against her back.

After a few moments he slowly began to move and when he did, Lucifer hissed out. Debbie thought that maybe Lucifer was hurting until he started whimpering again, his hips starting to twitch. Gabriel didn’t change his pace, moving slow and easy and being extra careful despite his special lube. Debbie finally realized that Gabriel was just as scared of hurting her as Lucifer was.

Debbie grinned and began moving, moaning loudly as the two of them began hitting that special spot deep inside her. She cried out, clinging desperately to Lucifer while pressing back against Gabriel, hoping to ground herself. Gabriel grinned and began thrusting in earnest now, confidant that they weren’t hurting her. He gripped her hips and began pulling her down to meet their thrusts, making all three of them moan in pleasure.

Unfortunately the combined stimulus was too much for them to handle. Lucifer felt like he was being burned alive by their heat. Gabriel was shivering at the chill that they were both putting out. Debbie, however, was certain that she was in heaven. The chill of Lucifer combined with the burning heat of Gabriel blew her senses away. She didn’t even have time to warn them as her orgasm crashed over her, her body tensing and her vision going black and she was aware of hearing her name being screamed before everything went dark.

When Debbie regained her senses she opened her eyes and found herself looking at a very worried Lucifer, who seemed relieved at seeing her awake. “Did I scare you Luci?”

“Gabriel said you were fine but I was still scared.” He admitted, kissing her gently. 

Debbie turned to look for Gabriel only to frown as she noticed him in his shirt once more and smoking. “If you ever want sex with me again then you’ll put that out Gabriel!”

Gabriel blinked and the cigarette vanished. “Sorry. It’s my one guilty habit after sex.”

“One I will break you of.” Debbie said. “So are we married now?”

“Almost.” Gabriel said, handing her a box that looked too big to be a ring.

“What is it?” She asked, taking it.

“Open it.” Lucifer said kissing her cheek.

Debbie opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet that had a large oval crystal on it. In the center of the crystal were two blood stained feathers crossing each other. She stared at the white and gold feathers before looking up at them.

“I don’t understand.” 

“It’s our wedding band.” Lucifer said. “We give our mate something we would never give anyone else. Our blood and feathers, both of which can be used to control us. This is our wedding ring. Once you put it on then we are married.”

Debbie smiled. “I want both of you to put it on me.”

Gabriel pulled it from the box and Lucifer’s hand joined his as they both slid the bracelet home on her wrist. Debbie traced the stone with a smile before looking up at them. Both of them were staring at her as if she were their whole world. With a smile she laid back down and pulled them both close.

“When I wake up we are going to need to move into a bigger room.” Debbie said with a smile. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” She said before falling asleep against them both, finally happy for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
